The present invention relates generally to the tool arts and more particularly to a ratchet wrench head connector mechanism for use in combination with an expandable jaw wrench.
In the prior art, many mechanics, workers and craftsmen have been required to carry a tool box with them on the job, such toolbox for containing a wide variety of hand tools and other implements which may be required from time to time in the performance of various job duties and functions. In such instances, space and weight are always at a premium, and any savings of either is of considerable practical benefit to such craftsman, worker, or mechanic.
One hand tool which finds frequent application in a number of situations is the ratchet wrench. Such prior art ratchet wrenches have had a ratchet head permanently connected to a relatively lengthy ratchet handle. In fact, much of the weight of the ratchet wrench in the prior art has been attributable to the ratchet wrench handle, which also takes up considerable space in the toolbox, thereby imparting substantial weight to the combined total in a toolbox.
Also, another tool which must also be found in such typical toolbox is the expandable and/or adjustable jaw wrench. However, such expandable jaw wrenches of the prior art have not been particularly useful in conjunction and/or connection with such prior art ratchet wrenches.
Certain improvements in ratchet and/or other wrench handles have been suggested to attempt to meet some of these difficulties or deficiencies in the prior art. For example, some such suggested mechanisms have necessitated surfaces with a limited contact area for torque transmission between the ratchet wrench handle and/or any ratchet wrench handle extension and such ratchet wrench. Also, the shape and/or contour of the respective contact areas of these sometimes suggested devices has provided for unwarranted and/or deleterious slippage and/or partial rotation of the adjustable wrench about the wrench and handle, thereby causing the adjustable wrench to lose torque and/or to lose required position for torque transfer, as well as creating the distinct possibility of causing or contributing to accidents and/or injuries.
In light of the above difficulties and deficiencies of such prior art devices, it has been deemed desirable to apparatus meeting certain objects, and possessing certain advantages and improvements over prior art devices. For example, it has been an object of the apparatus of the present invention to provide surfaces for disposition in direct contact with a ratchet, and more precisely where a ratchet head and expandable jaw wrench meet and engage. Such surfaces are the medium herein through which torque is transmitted from the adjustable wrench to the ratchet. Also, such surfaces are designed in the apparatus of the present invention to provide a large transfer of torque within a small area, thus reducing tool size, weight, and the amount of material required for manufacture. Also, these torque transmitting surfaces should allow an adjustable and/or expandable jaw wrench to be operated in its strongest position, because in such preferred embodiments, the moving jaw section may be entirely recessed within the wrench housing, thus, facilitating a minimum of play while maximizing full engagement and transfer of torque. And as a further object, such torque transmitting surfaces should keep the lower jaw end from protruding, thus minimizing the adjustable wrench profile presented.
In addition, the improvement of the present invention provides for a short term, removable, but firm and semi-permanent, union of a high torque ratchet head and an adjustable and/or expandable jaw wrench. The locking together of such combination in semi-permanent fashion of these two tools also serves to minimize the possibility of accidental loss of the ratchet head. In further addition, such removable but firm and semi-permanent, union of such tools prevents the adjustable wrench from slipping off the ratchet head during actual use, and/or rounding off and thereby damaging the end of the ratchet head even during extreme torque transmitting conditions--for example, such as when a "cheater" bar or pipe is applied to or utilized on the handle of the expandable jaw wrench. In addition, this feature which prevents accidental disconnection of the two tools serves to prevent gashed and/or battered hands, as well the possibility of the worker falling from heights, such as cranes, etc., because of slippage of the expandable wrench from the ratchet head.
In meeting the above objects and purposes of the present invention, yet additional features of the improved ratchet head connector means of the present invention further include the presentation of comfortable and effective hand-operated tools, and especially in the transmission of very large amounts of torque, and whether in a clockwise or counter-clockwise direction. In addition, the improved ratchet head connector means of the present invention provides a substantial margin of safety to the person using the tool. Yet, further, the mechanic or other worker is provided with a two-piece tool system which enables him to carry such tools comfortably and safely, and even on his person when necessary. For example, the ratchet wrench head may be disconnected from the expandable jaw wrench to be carried in a front or back pants pocket, while the adjustable expandable jaw wrench may be carried in the back pants pockets, or from the belt, between actual uses.
The above features of portability and convenience are also advantageous to the mechanic, as less tool retrieval time and walking time to the tool box are necessitated. In addition, a nearly instantaneous response may be provided for a given task, without the necessity for walking substantial distances to the tool box. Accordingly, employee efficiency and safety are yet additionally enhanced.
Other objects, uses, and advantages of the present invention over the prior art will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon review of the following disclosure hereof.